Episode 1015
We all get in a big argument over whether all-in-one devices are more convenient than discrete devices. Cooley thinks discrete devices are un-American. I think the opposite. And Molly has the logical arguments for discrete devices. We also find out a Judge has ruled IP addresses can only prove a computer existed and not a person. Good on ya Judge! Stories Covered Google names Chrome OS compatriots, Dell noticeably absent http://www.engadget.com/2009/07/08/google-names-chrome-os-compatriots-dell-noticeably-absent/ OEMs mum on actual partnerships http://www.pcmag.com/article2/0,2817,2349895,00.asp Intel thinks Chrome is peachy http://www.engadget.com/2009/07/09/intel-doesnt-view-chrome-os-as-a-threat-to-moblin-just-wants-w/ http://chrome.blogspot.com/2009/07/google-chrome-os-faq.html Meanwhile LiveAndroid lets you try Android OS on any computer http://news.cnet.com/8301-1035_3-10282885-94.html Judge Rules IP Addresses Not “Personally Identifiable” http://yro.slashdot.org/story/09/07/08/1522247/Judge-Rules-IP-Addresses-Not-Personally-Identifiable Netflix Streaming Coming To Sony TVs, Not Yet The PS3 http://www.businessinsider.com/netflix-streaming-coming-to-sony-tvs-not-yet-the-ps3-2009-7 Kindle’s $9.99 Books May Shrink Publishers’ Profits http://www.bloomberg.com/apps/news?pid=newsarchive&sid=aWhjmdVFcC2Q Amazon opens AmazonWireless, for no-hassle cell phone buying http://richdemuro.com/amazon-opens-a-real-wireless-website-no-rebat Standalone GPS Receivers Going the Way of the Dodo http://mobile.slashdot.org/story/09/07/09/1339225/Standalone-GPS-Receivers-Going-the-Way-of-the-Dodo Hyundai hybrid launched with li-Polymer batteries http://www.reuters.com/article/GCA-GreenBusiness/idUSTRE5670CF20090708 Designers conjour up wacky ‘car of the future’ http://www.reghardware.co.uk/2009/07/09/atnmbl/ Emails This is Chip the Mech. Engineer and on episode 1013 you were talking about Sprint offering a netbook with broadband. I am looking at getting one because not everyone can get wireless everywhere they go. I live in a small town in Virginia that has 2 maybe 3 places that offer wireless (coffee shop type places). I have it at my house but the wireless at work is locked down so not everyone can get on it. Also my family has a cabin on the Blueridge Parkway and there is cell service there, Sprint and Verizon are the only ones that can get service though (don’t even turn on your phone if it’s AT&T). No DSL offered there, only dial-up so this would be great for weekend trips to the cabin and moving about around the town I live in. PS I have a PRE and LOVE IT. I am listening to your podcast, texting my brother and typing this email. Love the show, keep up the great work. Chip ---- Something that might help the residents of buzztown … I purchased a kindle on tuesday and of course the price drops the next day. I didn’t hear about the price drop until I listened to your show in the evening – but at that point I opened my kindle, loaded it with a bunch of stuff and started reading. Of course after hearing about the price drop the day after my purchase I contact Amazon about getting some kind of a price adjustment. Their first response from the initial support person was they don’t do that and if I want I can either return the item and repurchase it or keep it and take a $20 gift card to make up for the $60 price difference. I calmly explained to the support person that this was idiotic – for me to have to do repackage it, get a refund, repurchase and reload the new kindle – and stupid for amazon to pay for shipping it back, and basically replace a brand new (but now used) kindle for another one - when the end result is the same. I had to demand to speak to a supervisor, but he relented and gave me the refund. Normally I have found Amazon’s service to be very good – I have only had to call a handful of times (and this is the first time I have had to ask for a supervisor) – but you think amazon would have had a solution for this already in place – I am sure I am not the only one that purchased a kindle recently who is still in the return window. Anyway – just thought that there might be people in buzztown who are in a similar situation. Love … The … Show Matt Brown Louisville, CO (hopefully soon San Francisco, CA) ---- Dear Buzz Gang, After the chat room today, I just COULDN’T stop myself from making a campaign ad for Molly to be President of the Internets. Here is the download – http://kelvington.com/MollyWoodPresident.avi Here it is on YouTube – http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fD9HziisdSM And Yes that is my voice… Love the show, I’m still working on my Buck Rogers Parody, Rafe “Rubbings” Needleman – In The 19th Century! Take Care, Rick Kelvington ---- Kevin Chen made one too – http://tr.im/ruOC ---- hi buzz generals! for a few weeks i had my exams at the end of high school here in switzerland. The oral exam was about a newspaper article, and guess what… it was about something you have brought up several times in the show: the grand dam youth protection software! i almost didn’t have to read the article at all, i already knew everything thank’s to you. a just talked and talked and talked… even gave updates about the story, the teachers were very impressed. now i’ve recieved my results: i got the highest grade possible. i really can’t thank you enough for the great show you do, i’ve been listening to it since a couple of years now and it has really helped me to improve my english. when i started i often had to rewind, listen again, but now everything goes just fine. right now i’m on holiday in sweden, i’m on a train between Stockholm and G?teborg, traveling at 200km/h, i’ve got free wireless internet with 3mb/s download 1mb/s upload! nice! all that thank’s to a combination of satellite and 3G. another funny thing is that on the train there is a Sony Ericsson salesman that you can borrow a phone (W995) from, for free, and it’s packed with movies! really nice! have a great week Pierre from Switzerland After The Credits